A Meeting with Mr Knightley
by azami9
Summary: This is my take on Mr. Martin's visit with Mr. Knightley when asking for advice as to asking Harriet to marry him again.


Hey, as promised, a new years gift of my next story, for those who wish to read it. This was my creative writing task for year 12 Lit in VCE, so hopefully I don't get accused of plagiarism of my own work. Enjoy, and happy New Year everyone!

Robert Martin's Discussion with Mr. Knightley Revealing his Intentions to Marry Harriet Smith

Mr. Martin had been sitting in Mr. Knightley's living room for the past 10 minutes. He had paid a visit, hoping to gain a second opinion, other than that of his sisters, as to whether he should ask Miss Smith to marry him. This had been a subject of near constant thought since he received the letter from her, not very long at all after he dropped the note to Mrs. Goddard to give to her. His dear sisters were convinced he should not ask, however he was determined to at least seek another view, a reason to either leave the matter, or pursue it, if only for the love of dear Miss Smith-before he was convinced to forget it by his family.

"I assure you Mr. Martin; I strongly believe that Miss Smith will be receptive to your proposal, if you choose to try again. She merely had a bit of misdirection in her decision with your previous proposal." Mr. Knightley stated, looking across at Mr. Martin.

"I simply don't see what could possibly come to change her mind if she had rejected my proposal the first time Mr. Knightley, if what you say is true, and then what could have directed her to her choice if it were not Miss Smith herself who came to that conclusion on her own choice?" Replied Mr. Martin from where he was seated across from Mr. Knightley.

"It can take time to understand one's self sometimes, no one can expect anyone as young as she to not question their decisions all the time, and can happen upon conclusions that are later realised to be wrong. If you simply ask again, I am sure she will have realised the error of her answer before, and will accept you without hesitation. The influence from before, I am sure, will not be there this time, and she will give the desired answer, and it will be acceptance." Firmly stated in the attempt to convince Mr. Martin to follow through in his quest to marry Miss Smith, Mr. Knightley was trying to talk sense into the seemingly hopeless man across the room from him.

Mr. Martin however didn't seem to be any more sure as to whether Miss Smith _would_ accept were he to ask her to marry him again, if she refused him before, he could not see any chance of her mind having changed in the time that had passed. "How can you be so sure Mr. Knightley? How could you _possibly_ know that she will not decline my offer of marriage if I was to ask her a second time, surely you could not have spoken to her about this?"

"I have an acquaintance with a friend of hers, Miss Woodhouse, and I once again assure you that you merely have to ask her again, in person of course, and she will not decline you again. One can never be sure of the sincerity of a proposal within a letter, regardless of how eloquent it sounds. However, Miss Woodhouse has a bad habit I am afraid, of assuming any business that is of those she spends a great deal of time with, is also business of her own to have an opinion, and I am afraid that Miss Smith does not seem to understand that this isn't always the best view to follow when making a decision of such importance."

"So, you are suggesting that I remove Miss Smith from the opinion of her friend to have her answer her own way, and truly hear her answer to my proposal Mr. Knightley? Would Miss Woodhouse not have helped if she truly did believe what you say?" Asked Mr. Martin, seeming to understand that the answer given in the letter may not have been the answer given, but a misunderstanding of words.

"You must understand that Miss Woodhouse wants nothing more than for those she is fond of to be happy. Although she is intelligent, she simply does not understand what does not concern her, and Miss Smith may not understand when to listen to no one else's views upon a matter, save her own." Mr. Knightley explained, seeing the understanding showing in Mr. Martin's expression. "You and Miss Smith would make a very appropriate match, if you must know my view on the matter, and regardless of some views that Miss Smith is higher than would be accepted for you, I believe it to be a very good match, and do not follow the same thought. Miss Woodhouse merely thought she was helping a friend when Miss Smith asked for advice herself on the matter, and did not mean any harm that was caused on her part, and I believe that she has indeed grown since, and will not change Miss Smith's view on the matter to her wishes again."

"Very well then" Mr. Martin said after a moment's consideration. "I shall follow your advice then. If you truly do believe that she will accept this time, then I shall ask her again, without the possibility of misunderstanding, in person, where I can explain myself properly to her." He stated with finality, already heading to the door. "I shall see you soon Mr. Knightley, with good news if all goes well."

"Yes, good bye Mr. Martin" Mr. Knightley said, going to see Mr. Martin out the door. With any luck, this time Emma would let things be, and not convince Miss Smith to decline again, and would not force another meeting of this kind, and the next time he spoke with Mr. Martin _would_ have good news with it-for both Mr. Martin and Miss Smith.


End file.
